Harry Potter and the Return to Childhood
by Fyren
Summary: Post OoTP. When things go terribly wrong for Harry over the summer, his sanity is tested. But there's only so much a man can take before he snaps.


AN: This is my first story, so I guess this is the part where I ask you to take it easy on me.  Then again, you never get anywhere if you have it easy.  Please give me your honest opinion, and hopefully it will be constructive.  Also, my grammar and punctuation is terrible.  English has to be my worst subject.  So please, bear with me.  Thanks, and R/R. 

This WILL be H/Hr. Trust me. =P 

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Harry Potter other then those books that I bought, I am in no way, shape, or form affiliated with JK Rowling, so please, if you must sue, don't sue me over this. 

*  *  *  *  *  * 

Harry sighed as he stared out the window. They had just pulled out of Kings Crossing, Vernon squealing the tires a bit as he pressed down hard on the accelerator.  Vernon was quiet, though he kept glancing repeatedly at the rear view mirror, his eyes darting towards Harry.  It was obvious he had taken Moody's warning to heart. Harry nearly laughed as he recalled the event. Moody had done a real good job getting his point across. __

_            'Not that it matters, all they are going to do is lock me in my room and avoid me. Probably won't even let me go out, or hear the news.'_ Another glum sigh escaped Harry's lips. What a terrible summer this was going to be.  He'd have to wait for his O.W.L.'s, and of course Dumbledore wouldn't let Hermione or Ron send him letters, especially if they were staying at Sirius' place again.

Harry's thoughts drifted to his deceased Godfather again, as they had so often as of late.  No matter what they said, it was his fault.  Hermione had been right, and it hurt to his core. He had to be the hero, no matter what, he always had to go out and try to save and rescue people, and every time he did he hurt those closest to him. Ron in his first year, on the chessboard, Hermione in his second year.Cedric, and finally Sirius. Not to mention he had endangered all those who had gone with him to the Ministry, Neville, Ginny, Luna.this wasn't right. Why must he always hurt others in his attempts to save?  The world didn't need a Harry Potter, there was no way he could stop Voldemort if he couldn't even save his friend. _I might as well just lay down and die, at least then I wouldn't endanger others- _

He was interrupted out of his thoughts as Hedwig crooned happily beside him in his cage. Harry smiled as he reached out to stroke his winged friend, at least there was always Hedwig, who could safely depend on him. 

            Dudley sneered at the owl, and hit the cage hushing the bird.  Harry looked over and glared at his fat cow of a cousin. He only glared back, and grinned raising his fat cheeks as he flipped a Zippo lighter up and down by his pocket.  A package of cigarettes where hanging out of the pocket, it looked like Dudley was still as bad as ever. Dudley caught him looking and sneered again, this time pushing the cigarettes deeper into his pocket. 

            "Something wrong dear?" Petunia asked innocently. She was still oblivious to everything her little Duddykins did.  How could she still believe that her "little" whale of a son went to his friends house for tea everyday?  He even came back with more money then he started with! She had to be one of the thickest headed women on the face of the earth.  It still blew his mind how he could be blood related to the both of them. 

            "Nothing mother, just thinking about my new girlfriend, you know, the blonde one that lives a few houses down?"  Harry coughed, choked, and laughed at the same time. It made for a odd sound as he tried to gain control. How could that be possible?  Didn't Vernon and Petunia ever teach Dudley not to take advantage of the handicapped? She had to be mentally impaired, for even a blind person could feel all that was Dudley. Another giggle threatened to rise up out of his mouth. He put his hand over and looked away as he stifled it. 

            Petunia glared at him, knowing what he was thinking. "Oh, of course, that beautiful young girl.  You're becoming so much older, I nearly forget that my little Duddykins is a man now." Dudley rolled his eyes.  Even he could get tired of the woman's attitude.  Harry reached down to get his trunk and get a owl treat out for Hedwig. He cursed silently under his breath as he remembered he had put it in the trunk, with his wand and all his other magical supplies. 

            Turning his head, he went back to staring out the window. London passed by in a blur, as thousands of people walked by, oblivious to the danger that was posed to strike.  They all walked along, unworried, living life a day at a time. Harry's eyes were wistful as he stared at the people. They only had simple matters to take care of, a spouse, paying the bills, getting a promotion. None of them had to worry about a lunatic who was out to kill them. The didn't have to worry about those they cared about the most being murdered. Harry's eyes turned from wistfulness to open envy. He would have give everything for a normal life with a normal family. Ron had no idea how good he had it. Harry would give his entire fortune, fame, everything to switch places with Ron. But even he realized he was being selfish. Even if Ron wanted his life, it would be cruel to put the burden on his red headed friends shoulder. So he shrugged, and continued on. 

            Slowly, his eyes closed as his head lolled against the window, for the first time in a long time, sleep had claimed him at it's own will.

*  *  *  *  *

_"Are they there yet?" A dark voiced hissed. The room was dark, cavernous.  It appeared as light hadn't reached the room in a millennia, for in face, it wasn't a room, but instead a cave of sorts.     Obsidian stalactites hung from the ceiling, as if they would fall and impale those beneath.  The cavern was misty, the salty breeze blowing in turning it foggy, limiting the distance of sight even more.   Two piercing slits of red eyes broke the fog though, eyes full of hatred and loathing, eyes that had seen much, and craved yet to see more.  A loud chuckle emanated from the cloaked figure that the snake like eyes belonged too. Voldemort. Harry's scar pained him little, as joy crossed Voldemorts face. Joy? What was there to be joyful about? Harry had stopped him from hearing the prophecy. Wasn't he supposed to be angry? _

_"Yes master, they are there and waiting for the boy. They have already started with the festivities, blocking the area. The people are confused, believing it to be a car wreck, clogging up the roads even more.  The boy will be in your grasp soon my Master." The owner of the feminine voice appeared, here well-curved figure swaying forward to kneel in front of Voldemort. _

_"Excellent Bellatrix. I knew you wouldn't fail me as Lucius had. Once the boy is in my clutches, our fun can begin. Wait," he hissed as his head jerked to the sides. His blood red slits of eyes peered around the cavern, searching for something. As Harry also looked he noticed that dozens of Death Eaters were on the edge of the fog, waiting in a large circle, still and quiet as they watched the two talk. "Something is wrong here. I can.feel him." suddenly, Harry was within a few feet of the man creature. Voldemort turned and faced him, a small smile appearing on his ugly features. His pale gray hand reached out, curved to grasp him. It leered closer to Harry's head. "Why, Mr. Potter, so good of you to join us." The gray hand passed through Harry's head as if he was a ghost. Harry did the only thing he could. He screamed. _

_                                                                          *  *  *  *  *_

He jerked awake, his scream now fading in the car.  Vernon turned and glared, he was already positively purple, his anger having been peaked with Harry's outburst. "SHUT UP BOY! I'M WAITING FOR THIS MESS OF A ROAD TO CLEAR UP BEFORE WE GO HOME, AND I DON'T NEED YOU WAILING IN MY CAR," his veins pulsed as he turned back to the wheel and gripped it tightly. Dudley just smirked at Harry. 

He looked out the window, hundreds of people where around, all staring ahead, where a obviously large accident had occurred. Several cars were piled together, crushed from the collision that had occurred.  A knock came on Petunia's window. She rolled it down, and the Police Officer pulled his head down. "We're sorry, but there seemed to have been a accident, and we're just now getting a lane cleared, in one..." a green flash was seen, and with a grunt the officer fell forward his front half falling into Aunt Petunia's lap, his lifeless eyes staring up into the now screaming ones.  Petunia shrieked, the man obviously dead as Dudley's mouth fell open. 

"What in bloody hell?" That was all Vernon could get out before another green light flashed through and hit Vernon in his large chest. He slumped down onto the wheel, dead. Petunia didn't even get a chance to react as another light came through the window, killing her as well.  In only a few seconds, they had died. Harry was stunned, confused, and he was just starting to regain his wits as a robed figure put his head through the window. Harry reached down to grab his wand to only remember he had put it in his trunk. _Oh God._ The robed figure pulled down his hood, he was handsome, a mid twenty face stared back, with a mop of dirty blonde hair.  He grinned amiably at Harry. 

"Hello Mr. Potter. Lord Voldemort would like to see you. If you don't mind, we're going to show you the way to him. Now, be a good man and don't resist." Harry leapt forward, his hands reaching to strangle the man. He was pushed back into his seat by the obviously stronger man. "Fine, have it your way. You're going to have a fun summer with us aren't you? I hope you're ready." He grinned again, and whispered a stupify as Harry's world faded out.                                 

A/N: This may seem a tad dark at first, but it won't be like this for too long. Kind of a weird start don't you think? Oh well, R/R please if you like it. Any tips are appreciated.


End file.
